


Until the Sky Falls Down on Me

by HandleWithCare



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sort of a Songfic, Tour Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandleWithCare/pseuds/HandleWithCare
Summary: Halfway through their second worldwide tour, Dan has some thoughts about the love he and Phil share.





	Until the Sky Falls Down on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I know it's been a while since I posted, but school has kept me super busy lately. And even though the main stretch of the ii tour is technically over, this is a tour fic that I am really proud of and want to share that I actually wrote a few months ago. It's sort of a song fic in that the story itself is based on the lyrics of a song that I think actually really relates to Dan and Phil, "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden. 
> 
> As always, I welcome constructive criticism, general comments, and any other story suggestions either in the comments or through my tumblr (@say-youll-be-there). 
> 
> Happy reading!

Dan places two plates and two glasses onto the small extended counter of the tour bus that they’re currently using as a makeshift table. 

Phil and some other crew members are currently on their way back from picking up some food from a nearby restaurant. There wasn’t really time to stop at a hotel and stay the night. They just had a show this afternoon and they have another one tomorrow night and a seven-hour drive between the two. 

Dan can’t remember exactly where they are or where they’re headed. All he knows is that when he looked out the window on the drive to this stop, there had been a lot of corn fields and stretches of empty roads. It was beautiful. He loves London, of course, how professional it is, but he finds a strange comfort in traveling along relatively empty wide open space, especially at night, and especially with his favorite person.

He misses Phil. And it seems ridiculous to even think that. He sees Phil more than he sees anyone else. They’ve spent almost every day together for the last eight years and change, made enough memories to last two lifetimes. Yet, right now, what he wants most is for Phil to be here with him, cuddled up on the impossibly too small bus couch.

He gets like this, sometimes. Not clingy but also not necessarily nostalgic. Sometimes he just thinks about where he and Phil are at right now in their life, in their career, and how absurd and coincidental it all was. Phil would say that it was meant to be, a sign from the universe, but Dan has never been that confident the universe cares that much about him. For him, it was all a happy accident. One that he would never trade for anything else. 

It’s mad, really. Absolutely mad how their story unfolded before them. He remembers when he used to dream about the AmazingPhil as a young teen, just the slim chance that he would notice or respond to one of his many comments and tweets. Then, even when Phil did reply to him, he still wished for more. That just maybe there was a chance that this funny and amazing and handsome man would actually want to be his friend. Back then, Phil was merely a fantasy, a representation of all Dan wanted but never believed he actually deserved to have.

He’s never been sure exactly when he would say that their life together officially began. Maybe it all started with the first tweet of his Phil replied to. Or maybe it wasn’t until seeing Phil in the train station that first time. Maybe it was him practically living in Phil’s apartment his first year of Uni or their first apartment together. It’s hard to say because it all just melts together to form this completely unexpected but unbelievably special life they share.

He can remember the two of them posing on top of a small cliff during the first vacation they ever took together and how similar it is to the picture they took on the mountains of Denver this past summer. The fans noticed the similarities almost instantly and he’d be lying if he said that kind of stuff didn’t warm his heart. To know that he and Phil are reliving moments he never even would have dreamt possible for himself. 

It's Phil kissing him hard in the seas of Jamaica and then Phil holding him close in the seas of Greece seven years later. It’s PINOF 1 being a dream come true and PINOF 10 being a continuation of a tradition that has come to define them and the love they share. Dan used to believe that hope was nothing more than a burden, a weight to carry through the harsh realities, but Phil helped him carry the weight. Phil showed him that it’s okay to dream, to hope. Phil is his love.

And he loves Phil more each day with every breath. From the breathy laugh he let out watching Phil’s videos in his childhood bedroom for the first time back in 2007 to the breathing exercises they did together before the show tonight and all of the breaths in between. The shaky exhale of complete relief and amazement he had when he saw Phil in person for the first time. The breathy moan he let out the first time Phil carefully pushed inside of him. The deep and heavy gasps the many times he’s sobbed, Phil’s arms around him like an anchor, keeping him from drifting away. The sigh of relief he quietly lets out each time he feels Phil’s presence beside his in public, a constant reminder of the certainty he feels with Phil; that there is rarely an instance he is without the protection and comfort and pleasure that being loved by Phil provides him. And the small intake of air he has each morning when he wakes up next to Phil, comforted by the permanence and structure Phil brings to his life but also thinking of how thankful he is to love and to be loved by Phil.

Even in the moments when Phil is so breathtakingly beautiful and so wholeheartedly himself that Dan feels the air completely leave his lungs, he uses his next breath to tell Phil how much he loves him. And every time he hears Phil’s breath, every time he feels Phil’s breath, on his face, his neck, his chest, his heart, he can almost feel the tears of joy aching to devour him.

The same way that his breath comes from deep within him, the love he shares with Phil comes from deep within and covers them both, like an umbrella only they can see.  
He wants to love this way, this deeply, for as long as time will allow, forever maybe. It’s one of the many ways he knows their love is true.

He closes his eyes what he meant to be briefly, but he must have actually fallen asleep because he wakes up to a small kiss on his forehead and a hand lightly moving through his hair.

It’s Phil, it’s always Phil.

He doesn’t even say anything, just reaches blindly for Phil’s hand and pulls him forward towards the couch he’s resting on. Phil seems to get the hint, he always does, and silently moves to lay behind Dan, their awkwardly long limbs barely managing to fit in the small space.

“We should get up,” he whispers to Dan.

Dan makes a small noise of disagreement and takes Phil’s hand in his, placing their joined hands on his chest.

Phil chuckles quietly and the sound makes Dan’s breath catch.

“Alright, we’ll lay here for a few more minutes. But just a few. Our food’s gonna get cold.”

In all honesty, Dan could lay like this, could live like this, forever, but, for now, in the midst of this tour, this hectic yet beautiful life they lead together, he’ll take just a few more minutes. After all, they have all the time in the world.


End file.
